


bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet

by Graves_deDouleur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Blood, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Swearing, how do i tag on ao3, whatever enjoy an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graves_deDouleur/pseuds/Graves_deDouleur
Summary: Sirius loves summer despite despising every aspect of it.He hates the heat and the reak of his own sweat caused by it. He cannot stand the calm uneventful days. He is disgusted by the frivolous events that his family would force him to partake in. He is convinced that hell is a summer barbeque at the Lestrange’s, with nary a cooling charm insight.That was all before James. James who filled summer days with plans and events. James who never judged him for his needed breaks from the sun. James who knew Sirius inside and out, and knew that the bright noondays of summer were never going to be enjoyed by him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	bloody and raw, but I swear it is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from Hozier's "Angel of Small Death and The Codeine Scene".

Sirius loves summer despite despising every aspect of it. 

He hates the heat and the reak of his own sweat caused by it. He cannot stand the calm uneventful days. He is disgusted by the frivolous events that his family would force him to partake in. He is convinced that hell is a summer barbeque at the Lestrange’s, with nary a cooling charm insight. 

That was all before James. James who filled summer days with plans and events. James who never judged him for his needed breaks from the sun. James who knew Sirius inside and out, and knew that the bright noondays of summer were never going to be enjoyed by him. 

So, Sirius and James sit together in the cool air of night, having skipped the hottest parts of the day, because James knows that this is what Sirius will enjoy. They’re in comfortable silence, James’ eyes are closed and Sirius’ are wide open, studying him. Usually, he wouldn’t allow himself to, his searching eyes reveal too much, but here (and only here) Sirius knows that he is safe from the observant eyes that watch the two of them. So Sirius stares plans the excuse in his head if James were to ask,  _ still out of it from earlier mate, _ which isn’t a lie, he can still feel the joint they had shared earlier in the back of his head. 

“You got any cigarettes, left mine by the pond.” James’ eyes are still closed, but Sirius nods anyway, taking one out of the pack to share. They always share. 

James takes the stick from his hand, and Sirius has already tried to prepare himself, but, but his heart thumps against his chest as soon as those hazel irises are revealed to him.  _ God, _ his ribs ache just fucking looking at him. He is acutely aware of how his lips wrap around that stupid cigarette, how his lungs breathe in the poison, and push it out. Most importantly Sirius is aware of their legs touching, their hands when James passes it to him, and when his lips wrap around the same thing as James. He’s tuned into all of this, and his heart hammers against his ribs and his chest aches. He wants so badly, and his bruised ribs know exactly how much. He wants to take James and shove him inside, right next to his heart, so that the ceaseless ache might finally fucking stop. He can’t. Instead, he allows himself to move closer to James, wrap their ankles together even more. He attempts to satisfy his hunger with the small taste of warmth he gets from James’ skin. 

Sirius isn’t exactly sure when he had switched his focus, but when he turns back to James those eyes are staring at him. Staring through him, observing every bone and blood cell, picking him apart until nothing is left except the aching. 

“Alright?” His abused chest mangals the words on its way out. James swallows and leans in close. 

“Yeah.” Sirius could study the way the word leaves James’ mouth for eternity, he thinks, but everything stops when James continues to move forward. 

Closer, his eyelashes become clear behind his thick glasses. Closer, and closer. And then their lips are touching. Barely, so soft, too soft. Sirius throws himself at James. Fucking consumes him and his pretty lips. And James, James throws himself at Sirius. 

James pulls away from his lips moving instead to his jaw working his way down to his neck as Sirius arches into him. His brain has floated away and all he can think about is James and the heat that is  _ so _ much better than the bullshit summer provides. Yet, even now Sirius’s chest aches. 

James stays at his neck; it’s like he’s trying to eat Sirius alive and Sirius is more than happy to let him. His own hands are reaching and exploring, grabbing fistfuls of James like he’s planning in ripping him into pieces. Sirius moans in relief when he manages to get James’s shirt off, and all of his smooth skin is exposed to him. He huffs out a breath as his hands go right back to their relentless touching, nearly out of his conscious control. They travel their way, up, up, up, into his hair wild and curly. He grabs onto those strands and pulls and James  _ fucking whimpers _ . 

“Sirius, bed.” And he is still half whimpering when he says it, so of course, Sirius agrees, nodding. 

He and James manhandle their way over to the bed, Sirius falling on top of him. James takes off Sirius’s shirt before he goes back to attacking his mouth. After some slight fumbling on his end, Sirius has his hands between them, around them. They share a gasp as Sirius movies his hand up and down, James chases it back into his Sirius’s mouth. He can feel James beneath him, twitching as he slowly works his way over the two of them. Even better, he can feel the way James’s chest vibrates with every sound that gets stuck between their teeth. He twists his hand and James is grinding against him, biting Sirius’s lip and he taste iron. He’s gonna lose it. James appears to be thinking the same thing as he separates himself from Sirius to reach into the drawer next to him. 

Sirius cannot remember when or how they both end up naked from the waist down, like all frivolous events he moves on to the important part. That being James and his fingers. Slowly and carefully, stretching him out. The ache in Sirius’s chest has lessened sure, but James is cradling his face with his other hand, and they are practically soaked with how much lube James used. He’s careful with him, he knows Sirius has done this before, and he still takes his time to ensure he’s comfortable. Sirius can still taste where the boy below him drew blood. He takes James’s wrist, moves him out of his way, and sinks down. 

“Fuck.” He might as well have punched James they way the words fall from his lips. 

The rhythm they find is rough, reminding him of all the times they have wrestled together in the dorm. Sirius moves up and down, James’s hand bruising his hip and the other switching between holding his face and pulling his hair. Sirius keeps his hands firmly on James’s chest, he wants to leave marks on his ribs that match the ones on his own. He can feel the pressure, it building up, the way it runs itself up and down his legs. 

“I want you to devour me.” James’s breath is coming out in these quick small gasps, and Sirius wouldn’t deny him anything, he couldn’t. 

Tells him as such when he bends down, close to his ear, and watches him shiver before he bites down on his collarbone. Waits till he tastes iron, till their blood mixes together before he soothes the mark with his tongue. James is gone, whimpering out his name, and Sirius falls right after. 

Sirius loves summer, solely because he loves James. 


End file.
